Entre les eaux tueuses
by AsukaTirento
Summary: [The Meg/En eaux troubles] Dès que Jaxx Herd a rencontré Lori sur le Mana One pour ce projet, elle s'est sentie attirée par cette femme. Elles ont commencé comme amies, puis le danger est arrivé et elles se sont rapprochées.


**Je n'ai malheureusement pas de catégorie spécifique pour mettre cet OS, tout simplement parce que le fandom n'existe pas sur (enfin, pas encore) donc je le mets ici.**

 **J'ai adoré En eaux troubles (The Meg) même s'il est vrai que le scénario est prévisible (c'est un film de requin classique après tout, avec juste un mégalodon en particularité) mais bon, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'aller le voir deux fois au cinéma. Je voulais donc écrire un petit truc dessus, pas trop long (… enfin, tout est relatif pour un OS qui devait faire maximum 2 000 mots à la base), sur ce film et plus particulièrement sur le personnage de Jaxx, que j'ai beaucoup aimé (vous avez vu son style un peu ? et c'est elle qui a créé cette plate-forme, ce n'est pas rien !), avec le personnage de Lori (qui est simple, mais efficace, comme beaucoup de personnages de ce film).**

 **Bref, je vais m'arrêter de parler là et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Évidemment, je ne possède pas En eaux troubles, sinon j'aurais déjà le scénario d'une suite en tête.**

* * *

 **Entre les eaux tueuses**

« Lori, je te présente Jaxx Herd. C'est elle qui a créé tout ça. »

La première chose à laquelle Lori pensa en voyant Jaxx fut qu'elle avait un style… propre à elle : des tatouages lui recouvraient les deux bras, elle avait de très courts cheveux bruns et avant de se lever pour se présenter, elle était assise en tailleur sur son siège dans la salle des commandes exceptionnellement vide à cette heure.

Jaxx ne ressemblait pas vraiment à première vue à une ingénieure prodige mais peut-être qu'elle était, comme n'importe quel prodige, unique ? En tout cas, Mac – qui dirigeait tout – parlait d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de place au doute concernant la confiance qu'il accordait à Jaxx, alors Lori ne pouvait que faire de même tandis qu'elle serra la main de Jaxx.

« C'est toi qui va faire équipe avec The Wall et Toshi ? » demanda Jaxx.

À cette question, Lori regarda Mac. Elle n'en savait rien. On lui avait juste appris qu'elle ferait partie d'un groupe d'expédition. Mais elle n'était pas encore au courant de ses coéquipiers ; ce qui était d'ailleurs une des raisons de sa venue si tôt sur la plateforme : elle devait apprendre à les connaitre, apprendre les mécanismes du sous-marins qui les emmènera au fond de l'océan, etc…

« Oui, c'est elle, confirma Mac pour Lori. Mais elle n'a pas encore rencontré The Wall et Toshi. Tu saurais où ils sont, d'ailleurs, Jaxx ?

— Sans doute avec DJ à faire des trucs de mecs, répondit l'ingénieure en haussant les épaules. Peut-être à jouer aux cartes ?

— Fantastique, répondit sèchement Mac. Juste quand je leur ai dit qu'ils devaient être présents pour rencontrer Lori. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire que d'aller les chercher dans tout Mana One…

— Tu veux que j'y ailles pour toi ? proposa Jaxx en souriant. Comme ça, je ferai visiter Mana One à Lori. C'est moi qui a conçu cette plateforme, après tout. »

Mac sembla réfléchir un instant à cette proposition avant d'accepter, souriant :

« D'accord. Tente de pas la perdre avec tes explications, d'accord ? Sinon je sens que vous y serez encore à minuit.

— Pas de problème ! déclara Jaxx en s'approcha de Lori. Allez viens, je vais te présenter ce petit bijoux. »

Même si elle n'eut pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire, Lori se retrouva ravie de suivre Jaxx. Au moins, elle avait peu de chance de se perdre.

. . .

« Lori ? »

Lori se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et fut surprise de voir que c'était Jaxx qui venait de l'appeler. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le vent marin qui faisait cet effet, mais elle avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Jaxx bien trop doucement, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à l'ingénieur.

Elle entendit Toshi qui l'appelait derrière elle, le garçon déjà dans le sous-marin, mais ne lui répondit pas, les yeux rivés vers Jaxx. Elle s'inquiéta en voyant que Jaxx paraissait soucieuse, malgré qu'elle tentât de garder une posture décontracté, sans grand succès.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Lori. Il y a quelque chose à voir avec le sous-marin ?

— Le sous-marin ? répéta Jaxx en plissant des yeux, souriant légèrement. Tu plaisantes ? Il est au point depuis des semaines. Je l'ai vérifié chaque jour jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est impossible qu'il ait un problème ou une vérification de dernière minute à faire.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Jaxx se tut, comme si elle essayait de trouver ses mots alors que son regard se porta vers le sol. Lori aurait bien aimé pourquoi tenter de la comprendre en la regardant droit dans les yeux mais le soleil, dans son dos et rivé vers Jaxx, l'en empêchait, forçant l'ingénieure à plisser des yeux.

« Je… commença Jaxx, hésitante. Je… Oh, et puis oublie. Va rejoindre The Wall et Toshi. »

Avant même que Lori ne puisse demander à Jaxx ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, l'ingénieure lui tourna le dos et retourna à l'intérieur, la laissant perplexe.

Elle entendit Toshi l'appeler une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers le sous-marin, ses pensées allant à Jaxx.

. . .

Le sous-marin allait bientôt plonger, avec Lori, The Wall et Toshi à l'intérieur.

Jaxx n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle se sentait stressée. Certes, cela serait normal : beaucoup, dans la salle des commandes, semblaient prêts à se ronger les ongles d'impatience ou d'appréhension face à l'expérience pour rejoindre la plus profonde partie de l'océan. Il y avait une chance sur deux d'échouer : soit le fond marin n'en était pas un et permettait l'accès à un tout autre univers maritime inconnu, soit le fond était bien réel et donc Mana One était un échec – du moins pour ce projet de découvrir les « vraies » profondeurs de l'océan ; Mana One resterait quand même un centre d'observation maritimes des plus perfectionnés.

Non, le stresse de Jaxx n'avait rien à voir avec cette opération des plus délicates. Qu'importe le résultat, le Mana One serait toujours utilisé.

Alors peut-être que son inquiétude avait à voir avec l'une des personnes à l'intérieur de ce sous-marin. Jaxx avait été très proche de Lori depuis l'arrivée de cette dernière sur Mana One. Elle aimait beaucoup DJ mais cela lui faisait du bien d'être avec une personne plus calme, qui pourrait mieux cerner certaines de ses paroles, mieux comprendre son humour particulier. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement proche de quelqu'un d'autre que Lori sur Mana One. Bien sûr, ils formaient tous une grande équipe mais Jaxx était toujours dans la salle des commandes et le seul qui y restait également en permanence était DJ.

Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement The Wall et Toshi – qui étaient inséparables comme des frères et jamais là où Mac attendait qu'ils soient –, Mac était son patron – patron que « l'ouverture » du Mana One et l'arrivée du plus gros investisseur, Jack Morris, dans le projet rendait nerveux et proche de la crise cardiaque – et quant aux Zhang, aussi bien père que fille, Jaxx n'osait pas les approcher – ils ne paraissaient pas du genre à comprendre l'humour et les blagues et même si elle se trompait, elle ne voulait pas les déranger pendant qu'ils travaillaient d'arracher pied au bon déroulement des choses. Alors l'arrivée de Lori fut une chance inédite d'avoir un peu de compagnie. De plus, le hasard faisant bien les choses, elles étaient parties sur un bon pied grâce à la visite guidée de Jaxx du Mana One et depuis, se voyaient bien plus que tout le monde.

« Eh, Jaxx. »

Tout se passerait bien, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Lori, The Wall et Toshi n'étaient pas des amateurs. Au contraire. De plus, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? Au pire, le fond de l'océan était bel et bien réel et l'investissement dans des vaisseaux sous-marins à la pointe de la technologie se révèleraient inutiles, et c'est tout. Parce que sinon, s'il y a plus que ce soi-disant fond, qu'est-ce qui pourrait se cacher en dessous ? Un kraken peut-être ?

Jaxx sourit à cette idée. Qui sait ? Peut-être que Mana One découvrirait l'Atlantide ?

« Jaxx ! appela-t-on à nouveau, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-elle en direction de DJ, le foudroyant du regard.

— Euh… rien. » se raviva aussitôt DJ, s'enfonçant dans son siège comme pour fuir la colère de l'ingénieure.

Jaxx roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur les écrans qui montraient le sous-marins, et ses occupants.

Tout allait bien se passer, sans aucun doute.

. . .

Rien ne s'était bien passé.

Enfin si, une chose s'était bien passée : la confirmation que ce qu'on supposait être le fond de l'océan ne l'était pas réellement et qu'en dessous se cachait une faune et une flore unique au monde.

Avec des créatures maritimes uniques au monde aussi. Dont une qui paraissait très agressive et avait fait bloquer le sous-marin au fond de l'océan pendant des heures sans moyen de les contacter. Fantastique.

Puis après des heures de panique sans nouvelle du sous-marins, un certain Jonas Taylor avait fait son apparition, sauvant aussi bien Suyin Zhang que Lori et The Wall – sans pour autant que Toshi puisse être sauvé.

Jaxx savait qu'elle devait se sentir désolée pour Toshi, mais elle n'avait qu'une pensée pour lui : grâce à son sacrifice, Lori était en vie. Et, à ses yeux, c'était tout ce qui important. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que le docteur Heller parviendrait à soigner Lori et dans quelques heures – au pire quelques jours –, elle irait mieux.

C'est ce que tentait de se persuader Jaxx alors qu'elle était au chevet de Lori, dans l'infirmerie où Lori fut amenée, quelques heures plus tôt. Jaxx avait croisé le fameux Jonas Taylor, qu'elle avait appris être l'ex-mari de Lori, entrer ici et était repartie : elle ne voulait pas le déranger s'il comptait parler à son ex-femme ou au docteur Heller – dont Jaxx savait qu'ils entretenaient une relation… compliquée suite à une tragédie quelques années auparavant.

Donc elle était repartie, ne réapparaissant que deux heures plus tard. Elle se serait bien présentée plus tôt, mais on avait besoin d'elle pour réparer quelque chose que Jack Morris avait cassé – cet homme était une véritable plaie, lui et ses idées farfelues.

Le docteur Heller lui avait autorisé à rester avec Lori – en la prévenant de ne toucher à rien – et depuis, Jaxx n'avait pas bougé. Elle voulait, de préférence, être là quand Lori se réveillerait. Bien sûr, si on la demandait, elle s'en irait immédiatement travailler mais tant qu'on ne l'appelait pas, elle préférait rester ici. Même s'il fallait plusieurs jours pour que Lori se réveille.

Ce fut du moins avant qu'elle n'entende quelqu'un l'appeler depuis le couloir.

« Jaxx ?

— Quoi, DJ ?

— Mac demande qu'on se réunisse. C'est à propos de… de cette _chose_. »

. . .

Lori se maudissait pour cette fichue blessure qui l'empêchait de se lever. Elle avait appris que Mac et les autres étaient allés en mer suite à un appel de détresse d'un bateau, où devait se trouver le monstre qui les avait attaqués, The Wall, Toshi et elle.

Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Un mégalodon. Une espèce disparue depuis des millions d'années. Une créature deux fois plus grande qu'un requin blanc.

Rien qu'en y pensant, Lori se sentit frissonner. C'était un miracle qu'ils s'en soient sortis. Un miracle qui portait deux noms : Jonas et Toshi.

Elle espérait sincèrement que Jonas continue d'être ce miracle avec Mac et les autres, surtout après avoir appris qu'ils avaient été attaqués par un mégalodon. Un autre. Plus grand, plus féroce, plus dangereux. Apparemment, il y avait un mort et des blessés.

Lori ne voulait pas savoir qui était mort et qui était blessé, même si l'ignorance la rendait tout aussi folle d'inquiétude. Normalement, Max et les autres ne tarderaient pas à revenir : un hélicoptère surveillait leur retour et s'assurait que le mégalodon ne réapparaisse pas – ce qui était une bonne chose puisque Lori doutait que de simples canots de sauvetages fassent le poids contre un fossile vivant.

« Je vais bien, lâchez-moi.

— Non, elle ne va pas bien. Elle a failli être dévorée par le Meg. Et elle est restée dans l'eau bien plus longtemps que nous. Elle va peut-être attraper une pneumonie à cause du froid et-

— DJ ?

— Oui, Jaxx ?

— Ferme là. »

Lori ne fut pas surprise en voyant entrer dans l'infirmerie DJ, qui, la main tenant fermement le bras de Jaxx, forçait l'ingénieure à entrer dans la salle, tous deux accompagnée par l'infirmière qui assistait le docteur Heller. En un seul coup d'œil, Lori sut que Jaxx n'allait pas bien : déjà parce qu'elle était emmitouflée dans une serviette et elle tremblait plus que DJ – qui portait était encore dans ses vêtements mouillés. Elle ne paraissait même pas remarquer où elle allait, portant ce regard lointain et ses sourcils froncés qui indiquaient clairement qu'elle était agacée par la situation.

Elle ne vit même pas Lori – ou si le fit, n'eut aucune réaction – , et s'assit sur le lit jusqu'à côté, d'un air extrêmement ennuyé alors qu'elle croisait les bras.

« Allez, Jaxx, c'est pour ton bien, insista DJ.

— _Je vais bien_ , déclara encore une fois Jaxx en appuyant fortement sur chaque mot.

— T'es sûre ? T'en n'a pas l'air, en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Lori ?»

Lori ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec DJ. Même si elle était surprise qu'on lui demande son avis.

« Dj a raison, déclara-t-elle.

— Ah, tu vois ? rebondit aussitôt DJ. Lori est d'accord avec moi et… attends une seconde ? Lori, tu es réveillée ? »

Lori ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la surprise qui se lit sur le visage de DJ.

« Il semblerait que oui », taquina-t-elle.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle sentit son cœur bondir en voyant que cela provoqua une réaction chez Jaxx, qui tourna la tête vers elle. Ce fut peu distinctif, mais Lori remarqua qu'au-delà de son froncement de sourcil, Jaxx paraissait surprise – au même titre que DJ – ainsi que… soulagée ?

« Depuis combien de temps tu es réveillée ? » demanda Jaxx.

Lori veilla à réprimander la surprise qu'elle ressentit en entendant parler Jaxx. Cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'ingénieure qu'elle avait appris à connaitre au fils des derniers jours. Jaxx parlait toujours d'une manière nonchalante et assurée mais là sa voix semblait brisée et rauque, comme si elle avait pleuré ou que les mots peinaient à sortir de sa gorge.

Entre ça et les paroles prononcées tantôt par DJ, Lori sentit un flot d'inquiétude se déversé sur elle alors qu'elle examinait Jaxx. Elle craignait d'avoir déjà une vague idée de ce qui était arrivé à son amie.

« Seul… Seulement deux heures », répondit-elle finalement.

Jaxx sembla satisfaite de cette réponse puisqu'elle hocha la tête et se replongea dans ses pensées, ignorant son entourage. Alors que l'infirmière s'approcha d'elle, DJ se dirigea vers Lori qui, une fois l'homme près d'elle, chuchota – en espérant que Jaxx ne les entendrait pas :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

— Elle a failli se faire bouffer par le Meg, souffla DJ.

— Le Meg ?

— Le Mégalodon, développa DJ. On pensait l'avoir eu, mais en fait il y en avait un deuxième. Il a détruit le bateau et pendant qu'on se rassemblait sur ce qui restait de la coque, Heller et Jaxx avaient été éjecté au loin. Près du Meg. »

Lori sentit son cœur se serrer. Un scénario se jouait dans sa tête. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

« Il s'est dirigé vers eux, continua DJ d'un ton lugubre, comme s'il se remémorait cet instant. A-alors Heller a… il s'est agité dans tous les sens pour inciter le Meg à aller vers lui, et laisser Jaxx tranquille.

— Heller ? répéta Lori. Il… il est… ?

— Il est mort, confirma sombrement DJ en hochant la tête. Il s'est sacrifié pour que Jaxx survive. »

Lori jeta un coup d'œil à Jaxx, qui n'écoutait nullement ce que l'infirmière lui disait. Elle comprenait mieux ce regard maintenant : Jaxx revivait la mort d'Heller.

D'abord Toshi, maintenant Heller. Qui serait le prochain ?

. . .

Le docteur Minway Zhang était le prochain. Lori l'apprit peu après : il était mort avant d'arriver à Mana One, prononçant ses derniers mots à sa fille.

On lui apprit aussi plus en détails ce qui s'était passé sur ce bateau, et elle en fut horrifiée. Mac, Jonas et les autres avaient vécu bien plus d'horreurs qu'elle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle dit à Jonas quand ils se revirent, alors qu'elle jouait aux cartes avec Meiying dans une vaine tentative de lui faire oublier que sa mère avait failli mourir de nombreuses fois et que son grand-père, lui, était décédé.

Tout cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment d'impuissance alors qu'elle était allongée dans ce lit à l'infirmerie. Elle détestait être inutile. Il devait bien y avoir au moins une chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider les autres, non ?

Elle prit la résolution de sortir de l'infirmerie. Une personne occupait ses pensées à l'heure actuelle et, Lori n'en doutait pas, aurait besoin d'elle : Jaxx. Après avoir été inspectée par l'infirmière qui s'assurait qu'elle allait bien, Jaxx était sortie précipitamment de l'infirmerie, sans que quiconque ne sache où elle allait. Mais selon DJ, cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe, et Lori était d'accord avec lui.

Alors elle se fit violence et sortie de son lit, posant une main sur sa blessure en grimaçant à chaque pas en avant. Étonnamment, à chaque pas, la douleur semblait s'apaiser de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Lori ne ressente plus qu'une légère pression peu gênante. Ce qui l'arrangeait grandement lorsqu'elle se mit à traverser les couloirs du Mana One pour se diriger vers les cabines où dormaient tout le monde.

Elle ne se doutait pas que Jaxx n'était pas dans la salle des commandes. Même si elle le voulait, il y avait peu de chances que Mac la laisse y aller si tôt, à n'en pas douter. De plus, Jaxx paraissait vraiment traumatisée en arrivant à l'infirmerie. Et ce n'était que quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas aller mieux en un si court laps de temps.

Alors, instinctivement, Lori pensa que Jaxx était dans sa cabine. Cela serait compréhensif : une cabine était un lieu personnel, privé. Quel meilleur endroit où aller pour être seul ?

« Jaxx ? » appela Lori en tapant sur la porte.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse alors, au lieu de frapper encore contre la porte, elle regarda par le hublot de celle-ci, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Jaxx.

Comme elle s'en doutait, Jaxx était là : l'ingénieure était assise sur son lit, les jambes croisés, et le regard vide alors qu'elle fixait un point invisible juste devant elle sur son lit. Cette fois, Lori pouvait clairement voir les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de Jaxx : elle n'était vêtue que d'un simple débardeur et d'un short. A se demander comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir froid.

« Jaxx ? essaya une nouvelle fois Lori ne tapant sur la porte. Tu peux m'ouvrir ? »

Elle remarqua que Jaxx leva la tête vers le hublot et, fronça les sourcils, se leva et ouvrit.

« C'est toi, dit-elle d'un ton plat en s'écartant pour laisser entrer Lori. Je pensais que c'était DJ.

— Pourquoi pensais-tu que c'était lui ? » demanda Lori.

Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit de Jaxx, pendant que cette dernière reprit la positon qu'elle avait adopté quelques secondes auparavant.

« Parce que c'est DJ, répondit Jaxx en haussant les épaules. Il est inquiet pour un rien.

— C'est normal qu'il soit inquiet, protesta doucement Lori. Après ce que vous avez vécu, c'est compréhensif. Surtout te concernant, Jaxx.

— Je vais bien, dit l'ingénieure d'une voix ferme, comme si elle essayait elle-même de se convaincre de ses paroles.

— Jaxx… »

Instinctivement, Lori posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ingénieure.

« Jaxx, reprit-elle, tu ne vas pas _bien_. Et c'est normal. Il n'y a pas de honte à être tourmentée après avoir vécu un tel enfer. Tu n'as pas à te retenir, Jaxx. »

Sur ces mots, elle se rapprocha de l'ingénieure et la serra dans ses bras. À son plus grand soulagement, Jaxx se laissa faire sans résister. Il n'en fallut pas plus avant qu'elle se sente Jaxx se raidir mais, au lieu de s'éloigner, l'ingénieure la serra fortement, comme si elle craignait que Lori ne disparaisse. Lori ne pouvait que la comprendre alors qu'elle entendit Jaxx gémit, son corps parcourut de soubresauts tandis que sa respiration haletante se fit entendre dans le silence religieux de la cabine.

« He-Heller est m-mort… entendit Lori, devant être attentive pour comprendre ce que Jaxx lui disait de sa voix brisée. I-il aurait pu… il s'est sa-sacrifié p-pour moi… c'est… c'est m-ma faute… He-ller est mort… L-le Meg l'a… »

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour soulager Jaxx de sa peine, Lori se contenta de lui murmurer doucement que ce n'était pas sa faute, ne la lâcha à aucun instant.

. . .

C'était fini. Le Mégalodon avait été tué. Finalement. Après la mort de tant de personnes, voilà que ce monstre aquatique avait été tué. Il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à présent.

Normalement Lori ne se réjouissait pas de la disparition d'une espèce, mais si le Mégalodon avait disparu il y a des millions d'années, elle comprenait sans peine qu'il ne convenait plus aux normes du monde actuel, et peut-être valait-il mieux ainsi.

Après tout ce monstre était responsable de la mort de tant de monde.

Alors Lori n'éprouvait aucun remord à se réjouir de sa mort tandis qu'elle était en sécurité avec Mac, Jonas et les autres sur ce bateau de plaisance qui appartenait à un couple de jeune mariés – dont le mariage était d'ailleurs raté à cause du Meg.

« Hey. »

Lori sourit alors que Jaxx s'assit à côté d'elle. Sans rien dire, l'ingénieure lui désigna du menton Jonas, qui était auprès de Meiying et Suyin.

« Il semblerait que ton ex-mari n'est plus célibataire, plaisanta Jaxx. Tu penses qu'il t'invitera à son mariage ?

— Ce serait probablement très gênant mais je me sentirais vexée s'il ne le fait pas après m'avoir sauvé la vie des profondeurs de l'océan, répondit Lori sur le même ton en souriant.

— Mouais. C'est sûr que ça doit être un bon moyen de reformer des liens, de survivre à un requin du jurassique.

— En fait, il a existé durant le Cénozoïque. »

Jaxx la regarda d'un air étrange.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

— C'est Meiying qui me l'a dit, déclara Lori en riant de l'air ébahi de Jaxx.

— Meiying ? répéta Jaxx d'un ton encore plus surpris. Comment cette gamine sait ça ?

— Tu sais, ça entend tous les enfants de huit ans. »

Jaxx ne parut pas très convaincue mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Lori voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se rendit compte que rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Alors elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer de faire comme Jaxx et d'observer Jonas, Suyin et Meiying qui riaient gaiement, souriant à pleines dents pendant qu'à côté.

Lori ne fit aucun commentaire en entendant Jaxx soupirer. Au contraire, lorsque Jaxx se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule, Lori sourit distraitement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'était pas finie, que les traumatismes dirigeraient leurs vies pendant un certain temps, mais Lori était certaine du chose : tout s'arrangerait avec le temps. Elles avaient survécu, et ne laisseraient pas un requin cénozoïque leur gâcher plus la vie en hantant leur esprit et leurs rêves.

Elle ne pouvait qu'en être sûre en sentant Jaxx à ses côtés. Jaxx était vivante, et c'était tout ce qui important à ses yeux.

Peut-être qu'elles devraient faire comme Jonas, Suyin et Meiying et prendre des vacances ? de préférence loin de l'eau.

Enfin ça, ça serait uniquement si Jaxx acceptait de se séparer quelque temps de son Mana One chéri.

Lori sourit. Ce serait probablement une tâche ardue.

* * *

 **Je trouve que ça aurait été sympa d'avoir un aperçu de syndrome de stresse post-traumatique (SSPT) dans En eaux troubles 2 (parce qu'on ne se le cache pas : il y aura probablement une suite), mais c'est certainement impossible. Mais bon, j'ai le droit de rêver, non ?**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce court – long – OS vous aura plu et merci de l'avoir lu !**


End file.
